The Microscopy Core will support each of the 4 projects with state-of-the-art electron microscopy, confocal microscopy and fluorescence microscopy equipment, services, and support. These will include: 1. Electron Microscopy and High Resolution Immunolocalization of Proteins. The Core will perform electron microscopic sample preparation and imaging as a service to the projects. Conventional embedded section microscopy will be available, and we are one of the few centers capable of resinless section EM. We have a stereo imaging capability for both techniques. Facilities for digitization of micrographs and for digital image processing will be provided. Training will be available for investigators wanting to do their own sample preparation and imaging. 2. Localization of Proteins and Nucleic Acids by Confocal Microscopy. The Microscopy Core will provide a dedicated Leica TCS SP1 microscope and will train users in its use. Several Leica SP2 confocals are available on a shared basis. Confocal microscopy as a service will be available to occasional users. Image processing software and training in its use will be provided. 3. Live Cell Imaging. The Core will assist users with the imaging of fluorescent proteins in living cells by both fluorescence and confocal microscopy. This will include time lapse studies, FRAP to measure mobility and binding, and FRET to detect protein-protein interactions. 4. Localization of Proteins and Nucleic Acids by Computer Deconvolution Microscopy. Each project will have access to the Digital Imaging Center. This center performs deconvolution of microscopy image stacks and provides sophisticated digital image processing and analysis. 5. Microscopy Consultation. The Core will provide assistance with experimental design, microscopy protocols and instruments, analysis of data, and the preparation of micrographs and figures for publication and presentation.